rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 3: Bullseye Bullwinkle or Destination Moose/Transcript
Narrator: 'Well, Rocky and Bullwinkle really started something just by trying to bake a cake, for instead of dessert, they wound up with an explosive... ''(BOOM!) 'Narrator: '...that blew their stove clean to the moon! The nation was astounded. 'General: '''That cake batter must be a revolutionary rocket fuel! '''Bullwinkle: '''Grandma called it fudge cake. '''Narrator: '''Bullwinkle was immediately made Director of Guided Moosiles, and he and Rocky set out to duplicate the recipe, which, unfortunately, had been torn in half by the explosion. But apparently, not everybody wanted them to succeed, for when we left them last time, a scaly green hand was raising a sinister weapon and pointing it right at their heads. '''Rocky: '''Hokey smoke, Bullwinkle! Look there! ''(two green men are seen; one is pointing a weapon directly at Rocky and Bullwinkle) '''Bullwinkle: ''(gulps)'' Cloyd: 'Now, Gidney? '''Gidney: '''Not now, Cloyd. '''Cloyd: '''Why not? I haven't scrooched anybody since we've been here! '''Bullwinkle: '''What are they, Rocky? ''(Gidney and Cloyd appear and disappear 'Rocky: '''I don't know. I've never seen anything like 'em. '''Bullwinkle: '''Maybe they're Congressmen. ''(Rocky approaches Gidney and Cloyd) '''Rocky: '''Who--who are you? '''Gidney: '''Put your hands over your head, please, and no sudden moves. Cloyd, here, is very nervous. '''Cloyd: '''Yes. Especially in this finger. '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah. That's the worst one, too. '''Rocky: '''What do you fellas want, anyway? '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah, and how come the funny suits? '''Gidney: '''Funny suits? '''Bullwinkle: '''They're out of this world! '''Gidney: '''You're so right. '''Bullwinkle: '''I am? '''Gidney: '''Yes. We're from the moon. '''Rocky '''and Bullwinkle: (shocked) ''The moon? '''Gidney: '''Yes, and if there's one thing we don't want, it's an invasion from Earth! '''Cloyd: '''Especially, an invasion of...tourists! '''Gidney: '''We lead such a quiet life on the moon. Take a look at what we had to go through just to prepare for a visit here. ''(cut to flashback of Gidney and Cloyd's experiences) 'Cloyd: '''Yeah. We had to practice dodging traffic... ''(circles representing cars go by Cloyd) 'Gidney: '...and listening to jukeboxes... (Gidney is listening to a jukebox very loudly, much to his annoyance) 'Cloyd: '...and filling out forms... 'Gidney: '...and breathing smog... (thud) 'Cloyd: '...and riding on subways... 'Gidney: '...and regular bathing! (Cloyd jumps into the tub with a splash) 'Cloyd: '''It was awful! ''(flashback ends) 'Gidney: '''Seven of us were chosen. Only two made it. '''Cloyd: '''So you see, we must stop you from using that formula...one way or another. '''Bullwinkle: '''Oh, I don't mind that one way. It's the another that bothers me. '''Rocky: '''But we don't even have the formula yet. '''Cloyd: '''Do I scrooch 'em now, Gidney? '''Gidney: '''Well, not if they don't have the formula. '''Cloyd: '''Oh, moon rats! '''Gidney: '''But we'll come back. And as soon as they get the rocket fuel... '''Cloyd: '''ZZZZAP? '''Gidney: '''Yes...ZZZZAP! Bye now. '''Narrator: '''And the two green men slipped out through the ventilator shaft. ''(scene changes to Rocky and Bullwinkle walking) '''Narrator: Hours later, as they made their way home... 'Rocky: '''Moon men! Boy! Were you scared, Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '''Of course not. Uh, do you suppose I can take my hands down now? '''Narrator: '''But our boys still weren't out of danger, for in his hotel room, twelve stories up, Boris was readying another fiendish plan. ''(Boris tests the rope connecting a heavy safe) 'Boris: '''You have the orders in code, Natasha? '''Natasha: '''Yes. '''Boris: '''So, translate. '''Natasha: '''Let me see. These two words say, "KEEL MOOSE." '''Boris: '''I knew it! ''(Boris cuts the rope, sending the heavy safe downward at frightening speed) 'Boris: '''And look! The squirrel is with him! It's going to be a double feature! '''Narrator: '''And the heavy safe hurtled straight down toward the unsuspecting pair. Be sure to see our next episode: ''"Squeeze Play" or "Invitation to the Trance!"